This invention is particularly efficacious because it is disposable and bendable without kinking and is characterized as being easily fitted into and removable from the adapter of a Curved Burr Attachment and that it is cost effective. What is meant by disposable in the context of this patent application is that the attachment, namely, the burr and its supporting structure (burr attachment) are detachable from the drill motor and the adapter and can be discarded. In the prior art, for example, the burr and its extensions are made integral with the adapter (sometimes referred to as the clutch or clutching mechanism) so that in order to make the burr disposable, the adapter, being attached thereto, is, of necessity, also disposable. It is readily understood that this is a less desirable scenario because it is less cost effective.
A good example of the differences between a more cost effective disposable component and a less cost effective disposable component is a comparison with the present invention and the instruments disclosed in the US Publication No. 2005/0177168 invented by Brunett, et al and entitled HIGH SPEED SURGICAL CUTTING INSTRUMENT (which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference). In the present invention the comparable medical instrument is comprised of a motor, an adapter and the Curved Burr Attachment which is essentially the same elements of the instrument disclosed in the Publication, although the terminology is different. The elements in the instrument disclosed in the Publication, supra, that compares to the Curved Burr Attachment is the wire and the cutter extending at the end of the wire and its support structure, the chuck mechanism and the motor. Since the wire/cutter and support mechanism also includes an integral chuck mechanism (comparable to the adapter of the present invention) that serves to connect to the motor, the disposable portion includes the wire/cutter and its support mechanism, as well as the clutch mechanism. In contrast, the present invention merely disposes the burr attachment of the Curved Burr Attachment instrument and hence, the remaining portion of the instrument, namely, the adapter (the more expensive portions of the tool), are re-usable. What the industry needs and desires is a tool, of this type, which is extremely small, (ball cutters range in 0.5 mm-2 mm) which includes a disposable burr that is substantially inexpensive and hence, cost effective.
In addition to the ability to bend the burr attachment at-will and the burr attachment being disposable in a cost effective manner, the particular manner in which lubrication is applied to the burr is unique. In the present invention the wire-shaft of the burr is surrounded by a coil wire that extends to approximately from the proximate end to the distal end of the wire-shaft and is oriented in such a manner that the helix formed by the coil wire is in a upward direction so that by placing grease at the distal end, the rotation of the wire-shaft causes the grease to migrate from the distal end to the proximate end, namely, in the upward direction.
In addition to the lubrication feature and the bending without the kinking feature of the present invention, the coil wire which is fixed and non-rotatable, also serves another function, i.e. it dissipates heat. This is accomplished by judiciously locating the coil wire between the inner wall of the support sleeve or tube of the burr attachment and the wire-shaft such that the outer and inner edges of each coil touches both the side of the inner wall of the support sleeve and the outer periphery of the wire-shaft, respectively. This serves to conduct the heat away from the wire-shaft and from internally of the support sleeve. Distributing the heat dissipation load in this manner reduces the heat or slows down the heat at the cutter resulting in additional time that the Curved Burr Attachment can be in continuous use in a medical procedure. As one in this technology knows the heat generated by the cutter can adversely affect nerves and other portions of the anatomy. Further this arrangement attenuates vibrations created by the rotation of the wire shaft.
Another function of the coil wire is that it permits the bending of the burr attachment without causing kinking In accordance with this invention, the burr attachment t may be bent at the factory and, at the option of the surgeon; it may be bent at-will.